Bondage in Another Form
by TopazDragon
Summary: Duo has been trying to get his bride of three months to tell him a simple secret. Now, she's pregnant and he's tired of waiting. So why not take Quatre's suggestion of tying her down and making her talk? He would get a fun new experience out of it.


Disclaimer: I do not own either show of GW or SM. I certainly do not own the characters otherwise we would have seen some differences in shows…like major crossovers and coupling.

And yes, I am bringing the GW universe into the SM world, so Japan is still around. We'll just put another country deep in the ocean…Cuba. Just kidding.

I'm thanking MegaKat and Justin for the inspirational situation for this one.

Please enjoy. I know it's short, but it has what I intended it and I hope everyone finds humor in it.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

It was the one morning, the morning Duo knew some teeth pulling would be necessary. Sure, he was still hard for his wife after the night they just had, but really...this needed to be done. He would have to thank Quatre later, but leave out just how he had gotten her tied down. His wife wasn't an easy person to pin down. She had too much pride for that...He was okay if she pinned him down...it lead to some delicious things...

Anyway...

"You better untie me from this bed…NOW!"

"No, nuh-uh. You and I are going to talk." He patiently voiced, smiling at the scowling woman as she tugged at her binding.

"I'm tired, I just threw-up. And you have me naked on the bed, dimwit!" Yeah...she had and he resumed to tying her up...which she clearly wasn't happy with.

"You had morning sickness. I know what that means. I'm not stupid. Besides, we covered this yesterday. Just know that I love you." A snort met his declaration.

"I never said you were, but tying me to the bed isn't good for your health. Nor do you love me if you're displaying such a need to tie me down."

"No, no. You are going to tell me something right now, Rei!"

"Oh? Like what Duo? Keep this up and I'll cut your dick off and shove it up your ass!" He fought back the wince. She was just bluffing...he had to believe that...

"There you go with the threats. I love you for them, I do. But you are not bullying your way out of this Rei!" He declared, hands on hips as he stood firm in the face of her ire.

"I'm not bullying you! You're nuts!" He married her...some called him nuts for doing so, but he still loved her. Nor would he have ever claimed sanity anyway.

"REI! YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT YOU'VE NOT BEEN TELLING ME RIGHT NOW, OH MOTHER OF MY CHILD!" Um, yeah, he'd been holding that in. From the ways her eyes had widened...she hadn't been expecting it either.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

The Hikawa Shrine had been having a beautiful early day, crickets chirping and the utter silence of the place. The old temple sitting up high on the hill, overlooking the street and regaling passersby's with the majestic, otherworldly beauty of it. Cherry blossoms surrounded the large oak building with the red tiled roofs that reminded everyone of the ancient traditional houses of old with sliding screen doors. A round the large complex were one foot high stepping porches with the sloping roofs that would keep one dry from the rain if they sat out to enjoy the drizzling sound.

The sun was just beginning to rise, early for most of Japan, but the residents of the temple usually awoke around this time to set to cleaning and preparing for tourists or regular visitors to arrive. Usually, that is.

Today had a new beginning. Violet eyes sprung open, her pale flesh paling into a sickly parlor as she rolled out of bed, unmindful of her jumbling the body beside her, flinging a muscled arm off her as she sprang up. She flung the sliding door to the side. If her movements hadn't woken the male, the loud crack, much like a gunshot, surely would have. Raven hair swept behind her, riding the speed in which the woman ran. Her silk red nightie hung down to mid-thigh, the straps falling past her shoulders, feet bare as the hit against the planks of wood. She would have been a sight to anyone roaming the private area of the shrine, but she would be thankful later as she clutched at her abdomen finally making it to the door she sought, pushing the door to the side. She was not herself, ungraceful as she fell to a heap before the porcelain god and gave him a tribute of whatever had been the contents of her stomach.

She had not been alone.

When the woman awoke, throwing aside the male's arm, violet-blue eyes shot open and he sat up. Brown braid swinging left and right as he got his bearings and noted that his bedmate had left him and was running for the door. He had winced at the sound of the door banging open before he remembered himself and rolled out of bed after her. He ran to catch up, to see what the problem was. Her dark silky hair a beacon in the early hours, like a flag waving S.O.S. for the confused male, whom was a few steps behind her. When she finally turned into the washroom, puking her guts out he was sure to stand beside her, holding back her hair as he rubbed at her back soothingly.

She heaved and he winced for her even as elation filled him. He had known the signs, watched his bride carefully in hopes that she would figure it out herself and tell him. Maybe this would be a major clue.

The male with the braid scratched at his bare chest, his wide mouth stretching in a yawn as his raven haired lady flushed the toilet and stood, moving past him and to the sink to brush her teeth. He grinned brightly at her in the mirror, hands on hips as her gaze moved to his. It looked as if she fought to either smile or scowl at him, thankfully the smile won out as she bent to rinse out her mouth.

The raven haired beauty turned, arms wrapping around the male's waist, head tucked under his. The braided male kissed her head, his strong arms encasing around her deceptively fragile frame. He watched them in the mirror, taking in her chin-doll like complexion, dark hair and exotic eyes. Her form was petite but held the curves of many a woman's envy; she was shorter than he the top of her head coming to just below his chin. She was a tiny package, but inside she packed a lot of wallop.

The braided man smirked, nuzzling her ear, "Hmm, have something to tell me?" His tone was light, but it held double meaning. His gaze returned to their reflections in the mirror, watching the struggle in those violet eyes before the struggle gave way.

"I'm pregnant." He smiled, kissing her temple. Yes, he was happy with the news, but a part of him was deflated. She was still holding back and hiding a truth from him. One he had known from the very beginning. Three months of marriage and he was still waiting for her to finally admit a secret, to share with him and trust him with it. Yes, he figured it wouldn't be easy, but he wanted her to tell him so damn much!

They did have to part for the day, both going about maintaining the shrine and Rei having to meet people, greet them and conduct some ceremonies. Her grandfather usually did them, but he was getting further up in the years and he and Rei had sent the old guy on a vacation to Hawaii. Duo was sure the old pervert was having fun with the sun, fun and surf…not to mention the bikini clad babes.

Throughout the day though…he waited. He waited for some other piece of information to come to light. Yes, impending fatherhood was all he could have ever dreamed of, but he had one other thing he knew his blushing bride should tell him.

Duo was a patient man when he needed to be. Sure, he had his quirks and liked to live a little, but he never rushed things of utmost importance, like his wife's extracurricular activities. No, she didn't know that he knew and he figured that was important to her.

A few years ago he and his fellow pilots had heard of the fabled tales of the Senshi. Some of the people brought in to question believed they were the source for the future peace of mankind. A few claimed to have seen the warriors performing magical feats that the questionees had been in awe of. None could say they knew the identity of the warriors, claiming that whenever they tried to see the Senshi's faces it was merely a black hole where the face should be. Further hacking into satellites for videos confirmed the claim to be true. The guys could only watch, well Duo had watched in awe, as the females use magic and powers of the elements to bring down monstrous creatures that they would have believed as mere childish nightmares. But it wasn't a nightmare or childish. It was real and apparently had been a threat.

Later when he and the others had sat around the table, quiet, they were all reminded that they had been trained to bring peace, to foresee a better future for all of Earth and the Colonies. It might have seemed crazy, but they all believed that these Senshi…that there might be something to them. More digging and some highly intelligent and really pricy computers later and he and the others had found a way to sense the energy around the attacks. A brilliant plan by Quatre and had discovered a few choice locations…as well as peoples.

So yeah, when they had followed the girls to the bar and practically stalked them, he hadn't been prepared for the raven haired goddess he now called his wife. That one dance and he wanted to see her again, and he was sure his fellow pilots had easily fallen into the same category.

A year later and he had proposed. Yet, none of the girls had uttered a word. Neither he nor the others could even think of just popping out saying, 'Yeah, I been researching you for a while. Followed you to a bar and had designed to meet with you, just don't call me a stalker' and he was sure there would be restraining orders aplenty.

But, the thing here, he knew the girls were curious too. So he went digging into his old noggin and dusty trunks and found the information of his and the others time at training. He had set up walls after walls to make sure no one other than Ami could get in. Hadn't taken long, but when he was sure they had seen everything he was sure to exorcist those files from the hard drive and Ami's so no one could get their hands on it. Yeah, he told the guys later and most of them had been pretty pissed, but they eventually came around.

And they all waited…and waited…and waited some more. Truth, two years later and three months of marriage and Duo was ready to pull his hair. He would miss his beautiful braid but if that was what it took for Rei to finally tell him he'd do it. Last night he and the guys had gone for a long walk after work, discussing different strategies and plans on trying to get the girls to admit their Senshi business. It was Quatre whom, after snapping, had the bright idea to just tie them down and force them to talk. The others had continued to joke about it…he was considering it. Like, mad seriously considering it.

Duo sighed, shaking his head when the sun had finally sunk down. He entered the kitchen, seeing Rei placing plates of food on the table. She looked up at him and smiled, a certain light in her eye that made little Duo stand to attention. He smirked as she sauntered over, arms easily folding over her and pulling her against him just so she would know what she did to him every time.

A sudden idea popped into his head as he kissed down the column of a pale throat, food forgotten, "What do you think of bondage, babe?"

"I think it's kinky, so why not." She purred and his plan was temporarily put on the back burner as they explored a bit.

B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B

That morning…and yeah, they were yelling at each other.

Violet eyes glared up at him, her naked form spread out over the bed. Her wrist pulled tight in leather straps, connected to the bed posts, as well as her ankles. It had certainly been a pleasurable night they both enjoyed…Rei wasn't having much fun now.

"Oh, so you think just because you got me pregnant once you'll tie me to the bed to have another litter?" The miko hissed, in response to his 'mother of my child' comment. She struggled against the bindings even as she felt her stomach roll. She clenched her jaw shut, fighting the nausea as she certainly didn't want to puke on herself. The sun wasn't even up when she had found herself still tied to the bed and a very clothed husband standing over her in the dark, demanding she tell him something.

Duo rolled his eyes throwing up his hands, "Really Rei? You think I'd do that? If you believe that you have horrible judge in character." She snorted even as she could see the gleam of his teeth as he grinned.

"Obviously! You freak out over a baby! I'd hate to see what more damage you'd cause if I told you something else as epic like that." Rei growled, half serious. Duo could see that and his eyes widened in panic.

"SHUT UP!" He growled, watching as Rei's eyes widen, "I KNOW! I PUT THE FILES ON THE COMPUTER! I KNOW YOU KNOW THAT I'M A GUNDAM PILOT! I KNOW ABOUT YOU BEING A SENSHI! SO CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP AND TELL ME ABOUT IT SO WE CAN CONTINUE WITH THE HAPPY FAMILY BIT!" He gasped for breath after screaming his lungs out, scowling at the shocked look on the Senshi of Mar's face. He crossed his arms, watching as she fought to control her features. She was seriously going to fight this to the end, wasn't she?

"You know." Her voice toneless, deadpanned. Maybe she wasn't going to fight this in the conventional way then.

Duo heaved a large breath, plopping down on the bed beside her. He slid and hand up and down her naked torso, ignoring her squirming and gasps as he squeezed some of his favorite bits about her…which was a lot, "Yes, I knew. I knew from the beginning." He rolled his gaze to hers, seeing some spark of life return to those eyes. He was inwardly relieved to know she wasn't going to shut herself off from him.

"You better explain husband." Duo chuckled, changing positions and rolling on top of his naked woman, straddling her waist. His breath mingling with hers, laughing cobalt eyes looking deep into angry dark violet.

"Oh, honey, you first." His voice a husky whisper, hands trailing down her sides as he slowly, pleasurably tortured the full truth out of her. How happily and readily she squealed in the end, coming undone beautifully in his hands.

Oh, and told him the full story on her Senshi life.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

I don't think I did MegaKat and Justin justice, but I hope you enjoyed it my, dear.

Thank you all for reading. For those of us still out there and writing, thank you Nerf, Requiem of Fire, Realms of Destiny, MegaKat, GoTunks, Oombala, Angelic Aquarian, 4Shame, JPandS and all others. I didn't get to all the names, but you know who you are!

And I am sorry if any names are spelled wrong.

Keep up the awesome writing all!


End file.
